sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V.I.P.'s
V.I.P. Very important person. Many characters can be considered V.I.P.s in SOTF, from the higher-ups in the American government to the now deceased "Terrific Three" and right up to Mr. Danya himself. If you're looking to find out more information about Danya and his cohorts, or if you're just interested in knowing the names of some of the more important government officials for the sake of continuity, this is the place to be! ---- United States Government Officials Aaron Bridges: President of the United States of America. Bridges is described as being an older Southern gentleman with a slight drawl in his speech and a very casual, laid-back, and joking demeanor. So far, Bridges has only made one appearance in SOTF, in a V1 announcement. Steven O. Jones: Vice-President of the United States of America. Steven Jones is also the father of season one contestant Amanda Jones. Samuel Carson: Described simply as being a "political extraordinaire", not much is known about Carson sans the fact that he may serve as some sort of advisor to President Aaron Bridges. Carson only appears in one scene of SOTF, during the scene in which the U.S. government first receives Danya's demands in V1. Ryan Smith: New Jersey State Senator (2006) and father of season two contestant Walter Smith. Senator Smith's personality and mannerisms seem to be very akin to those of his son's, implying that perhaps he may have used his political power for personal gain. However, unlike Walter, who was a vicious and extremely violent psychopath, Ryan was described as being a coward. Smith turned up dead immediately following the conclusion of the second season of SOTF, when the Denton Gang Wars erupted. Andrew Vincent Grayston IV: New Jersey State Senator (2006) and father of season two contestant Ali Grayston. Senator Grayston was known to have contributed countless dollars to charity and was known to have erected several buildings (including Denton's new recreational center) throughout the metro area, probably as a ploy for gaining support with the population. He was supposedly a rival of Ryan Smith, but other than a quick mention this has not been shown. Following the loss of his daughter to the SOTF ACT, Senator Grayston began an "Anti-SOTF Campaign" throughout the metro area. Catherine "Cathy" Bexley: New Jersey House Representative (2006) and mother of Bathurst High School student Jack Bexley. The fateful day of the abduction, her son had stayed home from school due to illness and was spared from the fate of the other Bathurst students. When Senator Grayston began his Anti-SOTF Campaign, Bexley jumped on board and has been supporting Grayston throughout his campaign. ---- SOTF ACT Coordinators and Associates Name Omitted Danya: SOTF Program Orchestrator (2005-2007). Mr. Danya was first introduced to SOTF during the prologue of the first season in which he subjected Barry Coleson High School to the first successful round of the SOTF ACT. Since then, little has been revealed about the enigma known as Danya other than his cynical personality and twisted sense of humor. He's a very secretive man by nature. In fact, sans his own family and his subordinates, only two students -- contest winners Adam Dodd and Bryan Calvert -- have ever come face to face with the mysterious man. Lillian "Lilly" Danya: Danya's wife. Lilly is a minor character at best, having only made one appearance in SOTF during its run; during the Fourth Announcement, in Danya's "Homelife" scene. Name Omitted Danya: Danya has mentioned having a son, presumably much older than his daughter Amora, who is currently fighting on the frontlines for his homecountry. Nothing else has been revealed about Danya's son, not even his name. Amora Danya: Danya's daughter. Amora is another minor character in SOTF, making an appearance during the "Homelife" scene of the Fourth Announcement. As of the current date, Amora is approximately eight years old. In her appearance in 2005, she was shown as a bubbly six year old with long pigtails. Whether her appearance and personality have changed at all is unconfirmed. Dorian: Dorian could be best described as Danya's personal assistant. He doesn't particularly enjoy his job, and only works for Danya's organization to supply money to his family. He's portrayed as a stammering, unconfident individual and is also known to be quite tech-savvy (in V2, Danya orders him onto the island with a maintenance squadron in order to repair the cameras that had been damaged in the storm). Achlys: Another minor character in the SOTF series. Achlys is one of Danya's grunts who is quite the computer genius. He's the person responsible for fixing the downed cameras during season one. He also got a moment of glory when he was allowed the opportunity to shoot down the helicopter containing Rice, Kaige, and McLocke. Garnett: Of the four terrorists revealed during season one, Garnett is the most enigmatic. During the Fourth Announcement incident that resulted in his companions having their vocal chords severed and being thrown onto the island, Garnett was confirmed to have escaped the base before Danya returned. What happened to Garnett after he went AWOL is currently unknown. Shannon McLocke: Perhaps better known as TBLACK, Shannon McLocke used to be one of Danya's most trusted employees. During the Fourth Announcement of the first season, McLocke was responsible for the "fanfiction fiasco" that sent Danya rampaging back to Headquarters. Along with Kaige and Rice, McLocke was thrown onto the island along with the students and was killed in action. Angelina Kaige: Better known as TBLUE, Angelina Kaige was another of Danya's most valued employees. She, too, was a member of the Fourth Announcement fiasco, and while Kaige wasn't directly responsible for the ongoings in Danya's personal office, she was deemed guilty by association and faced the same punishment as McLocke and Rice. Kaige made a quite heavy impact in the game, nearly making it to the end before being eliminated by Jack O'Connor. Elijah Rice: The final member of the "Terrific Three" that was thrown onto the island after the Fourth Announcement incident. Elijah Rice, known as TGREEN on the island, was the terrorist who made the fatal mistake of placing his can of soda on the announcement button, sealing the fate of himself and his co-workers in the process. While on the island, Rice temporarily aligned himself with Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau, who he'd had quite a fixation on throughout the season. Rice, much like his counterparts, was eventually killed in action. Jim Greynolds: After the disappearance of Garnett, Kaige, McLocke, and Rice, Greynolds rose to the frontlines just in time for season two of SOTF, but his ties with Danya go much further back than that. In fact, Greynolds often claims the SOTF ACT was originally his idea. He was the only terrorist not forced onto the island to act as a prize deliverer at some point during V2. It's also rumored that Greynolds has a pet penguin, though this is unconfirmed. Sonia Nguyen: Described as being the successor to Angelina Kaige, Sonia Nguyen is another of Danya's trusted allies who rose to the frontlines directly before the beginning of season two. Nguyen found herself playing delivery girl throughout much of V2, and was stuck at the island's marina for a large majority of the second season. Nguyen's background is shrouded in mystery, and all that has been confirmed about her are her lethal skills in fighting. Melvin Carter: Perhaps the most silent of Danya's newest allies, very little is known about Melvin Carter. He was put in charge of orchestrating the abduction of P.J. Gilroy Academy's ninth grade class. As somewhat of a testament to Melvin's personality, the scene he selected to subject the Gilroy students to during their debriefing was perhaps one of the most disturbing scenes of the first season -- Cody Jenson's brutal rape and murder of Madelaine Shirohara. Steven "Steve" Wilson: Perhaps the most publicized of Danya's new staff additions. He's the oldest of the four and it is implied that he's had heavy ties with Danya for a long time. Steve is most notable for being the principal of Bathurst High School during the abduction and having set the students up to be kidnapped and killed. He, like the other terrorists, is a member of the U.S.'s Most Wanted list, wanted for the crime of high treason. ---- Survival of the Fittest Winners Sydney Morvran: Winner, SOTF v0. Syd hailed from Aberthol High School and participated in the final SOTF trial run, dubbed "V0". During his game, Syd barricaded the school building and holed up inside along with his group of friends. After a harmless incident went awry, his friends wound up slaughtering one another and Syd managed to avoid death by using his friend Jess as a shield. He went on to win the game by hiding and managed to avoid killing any of his classmates. As some kind of twisted punishment for not killing any of the other students, Danya threw him back onto the island where he was killed during the first official season of SOTF. Adam Dodd: Winner, SOTF v1. Information goes here. Bryan Calvert: Winner, SOTF v2. Information goes here. ---- Notable Students Jack O'Connor: Runner-up, SOTF v1. Jack's most notable contribution while participating in season one of SOTF was his success in hacking into Danya's systems and downloading a virus into his programs. While it was nothing besides a minor annoyance to Danya, Jack did succeed in taking the conclusion of season one off the air, forcing the conclusion to be aired later on in the year. Cody Jenson: Third place, SOTF v1. More information goes here. Sidney Crosby: Fourth place, SOTF v1. More information goes here. Hawley Faust: 43rd eliminated, SOTF v1. More information goes here. Madelaine Shirohara: 54th eliminated, SOTF v1. More information goes here. Jeremy Torres: Eighth place, SOTF v1. More information goes here. Jacob Starr: 59th eliminated, SOTF v1. More information goes here. David Jackson: 51st eliminated, SOTF v1. More information goes here. Marcus Roddy: 46th eliminated, SOTF v1. More information goes here. Amanda Jones: 55th eliminated, SOTF v1. More information goes here. Peri Barclay: 105th eliminated, SOTF v1. More information goes here. Andrew Lipson: 18th eliminated, SOTF v1. More information goes here. -- Mariavel Varella: Runner-up, SOTF v2. More information goes here. Ricky Callahan: Third place, SOTF v2. More information goes here. Whitney Acosta: Fourth place, SOTF v2. More information goes here. Tori Johnson: Fifth place, SOTF v2. More information goes here. Damien Carter-Madison: Sixth place, SOTF v2. More information goes here. Franco Sebberts: 106th eliminated, SOTF v2. More information goes here. Vesa Turunen: Seventh place, SOTF v2. More information goes here. Seth Mattlock: 97th eliminated, SOTF v2. More information goes here. Jackie Kovacs: 34th eliminated, SOTF v2. More information goes here. Eric Silvstedt: 22nd eliminated, SOTF v2. While not a significant player on the island, Eric's attack on Whitney Acosta that ultimately lead to the altercation between himself and his best friend, Ricky Callahan, proved to be a very pivotal point for Ricky. Eric was impaled on the makeshift spear he'd fashioned during their altercation, and Ricky's accidental murder of his best friend haunts him throughout the entirety of season two. ---- Friends and Family '''Grant Varella: Mariavel's older brother, now deceased. While Grant only makes one appearance during season two in a flashback Mariavel has directly before her death, he plays a very pivotal role in her motivations for winning the game. The trademark green berette that Mariavel latches onto throughout season two was given to her by her brother shortly before he was beaten to death by their alcoholic father.